


Осколки реальностей

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Дайчи и Суга снова и снова встречаются в разные времена и в разных мирах.





	Осколки реальностей

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для Daichi-team на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2019.

Они столкнулись уже под самый конец сражения — оба уставшие, залитые и своей, и чужой кровью и с трудом держащиеся на ногах. Первый удар Дайчи нанес не глядя, среагировав на едва замеченное краем глаза движение. Противник, похоже, отмахнулся так же рефлекторно. Мечи, звякнув, скользнули один вдоль другого, и их владельцы ненамеренно столкнулись почти нос к носу.   
  
Дайчи замер, словно молнией пригвожденный к земле. В пылу боя его соперник уже потерял свой шлем. Дайчи совершенно точно знал, что никогда ранее не видел этого человека, да и никого хотя бы отдаленно похожего на него, но все равно совершенно непостижимым образом узнал. Да и как можно было бы забыть настолько редкий цвет волос и этот взгляд, как будто заглядывающий в самую душу, все знающий и все понимающий?  
  
И все равно Дайчи был уверен, что они никогда не встречались. Наверное, это какое-то колдовство или наваждение. Надо от него избавиться, стряхнуть, словно липкую паутину. Ведь он теряет драгоценные секунды, сейчас сероволосый воспользуется его замешательством, и…  
  
И ничего не произошло. Вражеский воин точно так же замер, завороженно уставившись на Дайчи, даже не пытаясь ни нападать, ни защищаться. Время словно остановилось.  
  
А когда Дайчи нашел в себе силы прервать зрительный контакт и оглянуться — вокруг все было кончено, и поле брани устилали лишь трупы, включая и их предводителя, и вражеского. Видимо, под самый конец они сошлись в личном поединке: один лежал обезглавленный, второй так и застыл, сидя у его тела, проткнутый насквозь фамильным мечом.  
  
Получается, лишь они вдвоем с сероволосым выжили? И что теперь с этим делать?

 

***

  
Не то чтобы у Дайчи был такой уж большой опыт личного усекновения драконов, но он много читал и долго готовился к этому торжественному дню и своему первому дракону. Не говоря уже о том, что хитрую змеюку пришлось почти три недели выслеживать, гоняясь за ней по самым непролазным топям, и десяток раз чуть не убившись, карабкаясь за ним по самым отвесным скалам.  
  
И все равно Дайчи оказался не готов. Даже будь дракон золотым — и это не поразило бы его настолько. По крайней мере, про золотых драконов ходили десятки легенд. И в тронном зале к стене была прибита огромная рогатая голова, усыпанная золотыми чешуйками. Хотя злые языки и поговаривали, что предки просто взяли череп крупного дракона и обработали сусальным золотом. Но, как бы то ни было, о золотых драконах знали все, хотя практически никто и не видел. А вот о серебряных даже слухов никаких не было. Никогда.  
  
Но, тем не менее, дракон был. Возмутительно серебряный и непередаваемо красивый.  
  
Дайчи понимал, что теряет драгоценное время, но просто не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от искрящейся на солнце серебристо-серой переливчатой чешуи. Дракон заметил его, и, плавно развернувшись, стремительно помчался в атаку.  
  
Надо было поднимать заговоренный меч, доставать магический порошок, надо… Но Дайчи мог только смотреть в глаза несущейся к нему смерти — такой непреодолимо прекрасной и, кажется, почти желанной.  
  
Когда дракон пронесся мимо, лишь скользнув шипастым хвостом по плечу, Дайчи еще успел подумать, что такого просто не может быть, а в следующее мгновение его подбросило в воздух, и осознал происходящее он уже лишь на спине дракона, серебристой стрелой пронзающего низкие облачка.  
  
Дайчи изо всех сил цеплялся за колючие гребни, едва ли не захлебываясь от переполняющей его смеси ужаса и восторга.

 

***

  
Дайчи тенью скользил вдоль высоких прозрачных цилиндрических емкостей, задерживаясь у каждой всего на несколько секунд — чтобы быстро ввести код экстренной деактивации. У них мало времени, протоколы безопасности удалось отключить лишь на четверть часа. На фабрике более полусотни готовых к запуску киборгов, а в команде Дайчи всего пять человек. Если они не успеют уничтожить содержимое всех контейнеров, то, как только сработает тревога, достаточно одной выжившей твари, чтобы за минуту всех их размазать по стенкам. Поэтому они должны оказаться быстрее, просто обязаны!  
  
Дайчи торопливо деактивировал очередную камеру и поспешил к следующей, не оглядываясь на корчащееся за его спиной тело. Это — ложь, обманка. Эти химеры лишь выглядят как люди, на самом деле не имея ничего человеческого — уж Дайчи ли не знать. У него нет и не может быть ни малейшего сочувствия к этим тварям. Но все равно их обнаженные умирающие тела выглядят слишком беззащитными, уязвимыми и вызывают какое-то иррациональное чувство вины.  
  
— Хороший киборг — мертвый киборг! — Дайчи сердито одернул себя привычным лозунгом.  
  
Всё нормально, так и должно быть. Только спящими и еще не активированными этих тварей и можно убить. По крайней мере — быстро и в количестве. А когда они запустятся, то за каждый труп киборга придется заплатить сотней человеческих жизней, да и то — если повезет!  
  
Рация на плече отозвалась скупыми отчетами его товарищей. Кажется, они успевают, остался только один короткий коридор с десятком капсул и западная лаборатория. Всем остальным Дайчи приказал выдвигаться туда — пусть там и капсул больше, но и к выходу от лаборатории гораздо ближе, а с этим десятком в самой глубине комплекса он сам разберется. Еще полторы-две минуты, и миссия будет выполнена.  
  
Дайчи протянул руку, чтобы ввести код на последней панели, и зачем-то посмотрел на спящего киборга. Может быть, чтобы осознать торжественность момента — вот оно, полное уничтожение смертельной опасности, нависшей над его родным домом.  
  
Но вместо заслуженной радости победителя ощутил нечто исключительно странное, всё пристальнее и пристальнее вглядываясь в кажущееся смутно знакомым лицо. Дайчи решительно не понимал, как можно совершенно точно знать, что никогда его не видел, и вместе с тем быть не в силах отделаться от чувства узнавания?  
  
Ребята по рации отчитались о завершении миссии и выходе из комплекса. Дайчи еще успел этому порадоваться. По крайней мере, они выживут, и он не провалит это важнейшее задание. А один киборг — это всего лишь один киборг. И Дайчи сейчас возьмет себя в руки, наконец-то введет код, и эта белобрысая тварь…  
  
Киборг открыл глаза.  
  
Дайчи понял, что никакой код он уже не активирует. И дело даже не в том, что не успеет — можно бы рискнуть, кто окажется быстрее: человек нажмет несколько кнопок или киборг разобьет стекло и свернет ему шею. Но Дайчи просто не будет этого делать. Не сможет. Рука не поднимется. Хотя он и сам толком не понимал, почему.  
  
Осколки стекла разлетелись в стороны, вслед за ними брызнула бионическая жидкость, в которой плавали спящие киборги. Монстр выбрался наружу.  
  
Дайчи приготовился умереть, закрывая глаза. Всё равно с полуметрового расстояния человек ничего не сможет противопоставить киборгу, даже не успеет руку с оружием вскинуть. И он вовсе не обязан смотреть, как его убивают.  
  
Но киборг замешкался, потом схватил Дайчи за плечи, но как-то странно, словно не убить его собирался, а… Додумать эту мысль Дайчи не успел, ощутив, как киборг прикоснулся губами к его губам — очень нежно и осторожно. И неожиданно всё остальное стало совершенно неважно, кроме этого поцелуя и киборга с необычным цветом волос.   
  
Кажется, они встретились снова. Даже если прошлый раз был в иной жизни, но Дайчи все равно помнил. Пусть предельно смутно и едва осознаваемо, но помнил. И, судя по всему, не только он один.

 

***

  
Высшим силам, наверное, надоело сталкивать этих двоих. Или они сдались перед их упорством. Или для разнообразия решили сделать исключение. Но в другом мире и в другой жизни эти двое упрямцев родились уже не обреченными на вражду, а совсем наоборот.


End file.
